My Little Spike
by GunsNRoses365
Summary: A one shot about the day that a filly Twilight first started taking of her number one assistant.


"Y-You really think I can do this?" A filly Twilight asked her teacher princess Celestia.

The princess gave her student a gentle smile and said

"Yes I do my little pony. Since you first hatched that little dragon you have been taking care of him with help from me. But now it is time for you to raise him on your own."

But what if I can't, what if something happens to him? Twilight asked her teacher with worry in her voice.

"Twilight," princess Celestia said "Do not doubt yourself. You have done so well taking care of him. You have shown him great love and care. I promise you Twilight, you can do this."

Twilight looked at the small dragon sleeping peacefully on her back, and smiled at him. Looking back at princess Celestia, Twilight said,

"Okay!"

The princess smiled, and bent down to nuzzle the small filly. She then asked her,

"Since he's now your dragon Twilight, what do you want to name him?"

Twilight thought long and hard about the question she was asked before coming up with the perfect name.

"Spike!" Twilight said with great joy.

Celestia giggled softly and said while smiling at the dragon and filly.

"I think that's a great name Twilight, Spike it is then."

Twilight and Celestia smiled at each other for a minute before hearing the bells above the school tower chime.

Alright Twilight, run along back to the castle I will see you Tomorrow. The Princess said to her student.

Twilight nodded and began making her way to the castle.

"Bye Princess Celestia, I won't let you down I promise!" She shouted to the princess as her voice grew quieter and quieter.

The Princess Closes her eyes while smiling and said, "I know you won't Twilight. You'll soon see how much you and spike care for each other."

[center]~[/center]

Entering the room that princess Celestia had Provided for her, Twilight took Spike in her forelegs and set him on her bed while she took off her saddlebags. After setting the saddlebags in their respective place, she went over to the baby dragon and sat by him. She gently stroked him with her hoof as he continued to sleep. After a few minutes, Twilight stopped stroking Spike when she heard him make a small groan as well as open his eyes.

Fully opening his eyes Spike looked at Twilight who just smiled at him.

"Hi there Spike!" Twilight said to him.

"Bah, bah!" was all Spike said in return since he had not yet been taught how to speak.

"Do you like your new home?" Twilight asked him excitedly with Spike flailing his arms and giggling happily in response.

I'm glad you like it, now how about I give you some dinner. Are you hungry? Twilight asked her new baby dragon.

"Agahh!" Spike screamed with happiness while flailing his arms with glee.

Twilight giggled at the excitement of the dragon, and went into her saddlebags to get Spike's meal. Since Spike had no teeth yet, he could not eat the common meal for dragons, gemstones. Instead Twilight gave Spike warm daffodil soup. Going into the kitchen, Twilight put the can of soup into a bowl and put in the microwave to be heated up to eat. When the soup was ready, Twilight put it in a small bowl and returned to her room to get Spike. After putting the baby dragon on her back, Twilight returned to the kitchen, and put Spike in a high chair. After putting a bib on Spike, Twilight took the bowl of soup and put it on a tray in front of Spike. The soup was still hot so Twilight gently blew on it so it would not be too hot for Spike to eat. Once it was cool twilight brought the spoon to his mouth.

"Alright Spike here comes the airplane into the hanger." Twilight said while making airplane noises to the baby dragon.

Spike was a little resistant at first but opened his mouth in the end. Twilight put the spoonful of soup in Spike's mouth and Spike closed his mouth while smiling with the spoon in his mouth. Twilight tried to pull the spoon out of Spike's mouth to give him some more soup. But Spike would not open his mouth. Instead he took his tiny claws, wrapped them around the spoon, and started sucking on it. Twilight giggled at the sight of this and said

"No Spike! We don't suck on spoons!"

Somewhat able to understand Twilight, spike opened his mouth and released the spoon. With spoon and slobber on her hoof, Twilight quickly washed the spoon and continued to feed Spike with Spike happily cooperating.

[center]~[/center]

When Twilight finished feeding Spike, She wiped his face and put him on her back to take him to the bathroom for a bath. However before she got to the bathroom, she remembered she needed to grab something from her saddlebags. Quickly heading to her room, Twilight went over to the saddlebags. She opened one of the side pockets and brought out a rubber duck. Spike has hated baths ever since Twilight started bathing him. The rubber duck was the only way to keep spike distracted while Twilight bathed him.

With rubber duck in her mouth and Spike still on her back, Twilight went to the bathroom, put the rubber duck on the sink, and ran the bathtub for Spike. When the bath was ready, Twilight took Spike in her hooves and tried to put spike in the tub. But when Spike saw the water he whimpered an held on to Twilight's neck tightly.

"Da! Ba! Ba! Ba!" Spike screamed before he started pounding on Twilight's head in protest.

Ow! spike, Stop that! Twilight said to the dragon.

Spike continued to pound and scream as twilight finally got him of her neck and into the bath.

"Gahhhh!" Spike shouted in terror before starting to cry in fear of the water around him.

Twilight covered her ears as spikes Wailing continued. She then took the Rubber duck off the sink and presented it to the crying dragon.

"Spike, Look what I have!" The lavender filly said to the dragon in a singsong tone of voice as she showed him the rubber duck. "Your friend Mr. Ducky wants to play with you."

Twilight Put the rubber duck in the tub in spoke in the best stallion voice she could attempt

"Hi there Spike, it's me Mr. Ducky. I love bath time because I get to play with my best buddy!"

Spike however was not having it. He took the rubber duck and threw it at Twilight hitting her square in the nose. Twilight let out a sigh as she rubbed her nose. Spike was not going to cooperate meaning she would have to got to plan B. Without saying another word Twilight picked up the rubber duck with her mouth, walked over to the bathtub, and got into the bath with the screaming spike.

Spike screamed even louder when Twilight got into the bath and started splashing the filly.

"Gah! Spike, Stop that right now!" Twilight snapped at the little dragon, having now lost her patience with him.

Hearing her snap, Spike stopped screaming and crying and started to whimper in fear. He was frightened by Twilight's tone of voice. Twilight's Irritation quickly turned to regret when she realized she scared spike. Twilight had never Snapped at spike before. She quickly started to gently pet his head and look at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Spike, I didn't mean to yell at you." She said to him with an upset tone in her voice.

Seeing how upset she was Spike hugged Twilight's chest gently. He hated seeing Twilight sad. Twilight gave baby the dragon a small smile and returned the hug while gently stroking his head with her hoof. The two remained like that for a moment before breaking the hug.

"Adah!" Spike said happily before he began to play with the rubber duck beside him.

Upon seeing this, Twilight put the whole fiasco behind her and bathed him with a happy smile.

When she was finished, She once grabbed the rubber duck and once again said in the best stallion voice she could attempt

"I sure had fun spike, I can't wait to play with you again tomorrow."

"Agah! Bah!" Spike screamed happily while splashing the water. Twilight giggled at Spike. he had given her such a hard time about being bathed, and now he's acting like the whole thing never happened.

"Okay Spike," Twilight said while she was still giggling "Let's get out of the bath and get you dried off."

Getting out of the bath, Twilight held Spike in her forelegs and placed him on the bathroom rug. She then took a towel and gently dried him and herself. Leaving the bathroom with Spike on her back, Twilight returned to her bedroom to turn in for night.

[center]~[/center]

After she entered her bedroom Twilight closed the door and took Spike in her forelegs once more. Spike had fallen asleep on Twilight's back when she was making her way back to her bedroom. Twilight put the sleeping baby dragon in the basket that Princess Celestia had given to Twilight for him to use as a bed. Bending her head down, Twilight gently kissed Spike on the forehead and said

"Goodnight Spike, Sweet dreams."

Twilight went over to her dresser and quickly brushed her mane. When she was finished, twilight got into bed herself. She pulled the covers over her and picked up the doll beside her. Ms. Smarty Pant's was a gift given to twilight by her parents three years ago and she always helped Twilight sleep. Holding the doll close, Twilight laid her head down on the pillow and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

That peaceful sleep however was disturbed a few minutes later by the sound of someone crying. Twilight quickly found the source of the crying. It was Spike. Twilight immediately hopped out of the bed and scooped the little baby dragon into her forelegs.

"Wahhhhhh!" Spike cried as twilight held him close to her.

Twilight nuzzled the crying infant while speaking to him softly and gently.

"Shhh...it's okay Spike, I'm here, please don't cry...Shhh" Twilight said to him.

Putting the crying dragon on her bed, Twilight hopped onto the bad and sat beside Spike before holding him in her forelegs once again. Twilight began to gently rock the little dragon while making soft hushing sounds to him. Spike's crying slowly turned to sobs, and then sniffles. Twilight continued to gently rock Spike. She then started to sing to him a lullaby that her mother had sang to her.

watch?v=NTlRrgE8wWM

(All rights to Flying Dreams goes to Jerry Goldsmith and Paul Williams)

When she finished singing Spike snuggled into Twilight.

"M-Momma!" Spike said before falling asleep in Twilight's forelegs

Tears welled in Twilight's eyes when she heard Spike say his first word and call twilight his mother. Twilight never thought of herself as Spike's mother until now. She had taken care of Spike since the day she had first hatched from his egg. While she may have gotten help from Princess Celestia and the professors, Twilight did most of the work taking care of him. She fed him, Bathed him, Played with him, and now rocked him to sleep the same way her own mother had done when she was a foal. Twilight realized that Princess Celestia was right. Twilight can take care of Spike on her own. It didn't matter that Twilight was a pony and Spike was a dragon and it never will matter. Twilight was Spike's Mother.

With tears still in her eyes, Twilight gently kissed Spike on the forehead and laid down with Spike in her forelegs. She pulled the covers over the two and said gently and sweetly to the sleeping baby dragon in her arms

"Goodnight, my little Spike"

with nothing left to be said Twilight laid her head down on her pillow closed her eyes with a small on her face. The filly slept through the night peacefully, with her baby dragon in her loving embrace and the moon shining down on her, glowing brightly and beautifully.


End file.
